Everything
by Aemeth
Summary: Prim is Katniss' everything.


So, before you flame - it is arguable Katniss' love for Prim runs extraordinary deep. Maybe a little too deep, in my opinion and this is what come from it. If you don't like it, don't read it, it's harmless though. For everyone else, share your thoughts! :)

* * *

It was late evening, the air was cooling down and Primrose Everdeen had set herself to the unbearable task of combing Buttercup's fur.  
Leaves flew through the air and slowly she looked past her shoulder at her mother, behind the window.  
Motionless she stared into nothingness as she always did this hour of the day, dwelling in the past with her dead husband.  
The woman's hair was blond like her own. Sometimes, this was the only thing, that reminded Prim of the fact that this was in fact her mother.  
"Mommy?", she called out hesitantly. She called a few more times, until finally her mother's eyes shifted to her.  
"It's already getting dark", Prim whispered. "Why is Katniss still away?"  
"She will hunt as long as she needs to, Prim", her mother answered.  
"But she is ill! Why did you let her go?"  
Her mother looked away.  
"She has to get us foot. Aren't you hungry Prim?"  
Prim had to look away again, into the woods, looking for her sister, as she did all day.

It was brooding darkness and her mother had forced her to bed, when Prim finally heard the door open.  
In seconds she was out of bed and running down the stairs when she came to an aprupt halt.  
On the floor she made out her sisters silhouette, but something was wrong.  
Instead of standing straight and tall as usual, Katniss was leaning on the wall and Prim heard her moan.  
"Katniss?", she whispered in the dark.  
Her sister's head shut up, as did the rest of her body.  
"Hey little duck", Katniss said in her usual warm voice, but Prim could hear the strain in it.  
"Why aren't you asleep?"  
Prim swallowed and ran towards her sister, wrapping her arms around her tightly.  
Katniss immediately pressed her head to her as it was natural to them, however she stumbled slightly under the attack.  
"I told you you shouldn't wait for me, when I hunt late, Prim", Katniss said into her hair and cradled her. "I'm always alright, you know that. It's just needs more time sometimes, you know?"  
That was, when she felt the wetness on her sisters leg.  
"Katniss, you're bleeding!", Prim shrieked and jumped away from her.  
She lured the hand away her sister was trying to hide the wound with and looked at it.  
In the middle of her thigh a slick layer of blood shimmered in the dark on Katniss' leg, a leave hanging covering it.  
"What happened?!"  
"It's nothing, Prim. Just a a piece of wood, I stumbled into."  
Prim looked up, steadily into her sister's blue eyes.  
"Don't lie to me, please."  
Katniss sighed and pressed her lips together.  
Prim forced herself to loch at the wound and it literally caused her pain.  
"You should use grinwow for that. It's better for the blood. Come on.'  
She dragged Katniss to her bed downstairs and layed her down at it. Katniss, for some reason was smiling at her all the time.  
She didn't flinch her face once while Prim loosened the leaf from her skin and applied the gronswow instead, though her muscles were strained the whole time.  
As so many times Prim admired her sister's strength and courage. She would have cried over a wound like that. Katniss never would.  
Finally, as she was done, Katniss relaxed a little and leaned back.  
Her sweat strained hair was all over her face and dirt was on her left cheek.  
"Thank you, little duck. You're already better than mum."  
"I'm not. I keep confusing the names", Prim said, though inside she beamed at her sisters praise.  
Katniss just ruffled her hair and closed her eyes.  
"I've shot two birds with Gale. Ours is large, Prim. It's so fat, it's gonna last for at least two days."  
"You're a better hunter than Gale, are yo not?"  
Katniss chuckled.  
"Yes, I am. Though he hates to admit it."  
Prim didn't comment further. Instead she trailed her fingers over her sister's thigh. She had rolled up her trousers and the skin was bare in the moonlight. Katniss' strong muscles were shaking under her touch and Prim averted her gaze, trying to just feel the warmth of her sister's skin.  
Then she sat down on the bet and snuggled close to her sister's strong body.  
Katniss' arm was around her immediatley and she sighed in content. She smelled of the woods and of earth.  
"You really like Gale, don't you?", she asked lowly.  
"Of course I do."  
"Mum says, you're going to marry him."  
"Rubbish."  
Prim crawled even closer to her sister and pressed her face into her chest.  
"But you are going to marry someone someday. And then you will go away."  
"No-"  
"As Rose Marvelson's sister. She married and lives on the other side of the district now."  
"But Prim-"  
"You have to promise to visit me when you go away!"  
Suddenly Katniss grabbed her by the waist and lifted her, so she lay above her.  
Katniss eyes were stern and warm and like always Prim felt safe looking into them.  
"Prim, I'm not going to marry. I'll never leave you."  
Prim tried hard to hear a lie in her sisters words, a trace of untruthfulness. But all she could sense, was compete honesty.  
"You promise?"  
Katniss smiled. "I promise."  
With that she drew her closer to her and hugged her fiercely.  
"How could I ever leave you?", she whispered into her hair. "You mean everything to me."  
She was hugging her so tightly now it hurt, but Prim would never complain.  
"Everything?", she repeated with glowing eyes.  
"Everything", Katniss answered.  
And as she buried her face deep into her hair and let her hands glide over her back Prim could feel her sister relax at last. And she was prod she could do that.

Gale found them in the morning, still sleeping together on the bed and he smiled sadly at Katniss' face, relaxed and peaceful, as he rarely saw it and almost only with her sister.  
And he felt grief, because he knew this was the reason neither him nor any other man would ever truly posses Katniss heart. For it belonged completely to her sister. The one person, Katniss Everdeen, the fierce and strong willed hunter, declared to love.  
And Gale cold see it was true with every fibber of her beeing.


End file.
